110715-Choices
CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC scrolls through memes in the corner. The pinnacle of earth culture at his fingertips -- -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG wanders into the room and spots nyarla -- CGG: Mr. Aesona. I. Had. Assumed. You. Were. With. Madame. Cenero. On. More. Frog. Collecting. Duty.... -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC looks up at the troll speaking to him -- CCC: Oh, hey CCC: You could say I'm on break CGG: One. Of. Many. We. Will. Be. Taking.... The. Task. Seems. Endless. CCC: We don't have much of a day night cycle, we kind of work our own hours CCC: But yeah, a planet full of frogs CCC: A planet full CGG: Was. This. Really. The. Planet. We. Should. Have. Chosen. First? CGG: Then. Again. I. Do. Not. See. Coming. To. It. Later. Being. Much. Better. CCC: Yeah, gotta be done and someone's gotta do it CCC: Don't want to comb back here as a god to do menial frog catching CCC: Like Daniel-San having to Wax on and off after kicking Cobra Kai's ass CGG: I. Can. Understand. Such. Duties.... I. Use. To. Perform. Patrols. And. Such. For. Miss. Aaisha'S. Safety.... And.... Daniel.-San? CGG: Wax.... On? CGG: What. Are. You. Talking. About? CCC: Uhh, earth stuff, don't worry about it CGG: I. Will. Indeed. Choose. Not. To. Worry. Of. It.... CGG: For. The. First. Time. In. A. While. I. Feel. Much. Calmer.... While. This. Is. The. Point. Where. Our. Tasks. Are. Suppose. To. Increase. In. Difficulty. It. Feels. Relatively.... Peaceful. CCC: Yeah, for sure CCC: It's relaxing CCC: After all this business with the constant death, quadrant nonsense, and worst of all, the twinks CCC: Libby included, no offense CCC: Just good to catch a break CCC: Not that this is even much of one CGG: I. Will. Choose. Not. To. Take. Offense.... And. At. Least. This. Break. Is. Productive. While. Still. Being. Restful. CCC: ...Yeah CCC: I'm finally talking to that Arty human CGG: I. Got. Done. Talking. With. Him. Myself.... CGG: Not. A. Very. Bright. Human.... CGG: But. He. Is.... Eager? CCC: Seems fine thus far CCC: til I heard he'd had business with Jack CGG: Yes.... I. Told. Him. To. Avoid. Him.... I. Warned. Him. Of. All. The. Twinks.... CCC: All? CGG: The. Dangerous. Ones. CCC: So all of them CGG: I. Do. Not. Group. Miss. Libby. With. Them. CCC: She is though CCC: Not "with" them CCC: But I'm seriously not a fan lately CCC: Nor is she of me CCC: Practically leaving me to die CGG: Practically. Leaving. You. To. Die? -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he clicks something on his husktop and loud ass airhorns sound out -- CCC: ... CCC: Whoops CGG: .... CGG: Do. I. Want. To. Know. About. That? CCC: Memes CCC: Anyway, she kind of left me at the mercy of Scarlet and vigil CCC: Like explicitly left me to them CCC: As if nothing would comb of it CCC: An on top of that, I'm fairly sure they don't care half as much as she claimed CCC: Like, she played up my fear of them CCC: I would say she's done a good bit of harm too CGG: I. Would. Not. Underestimate. Them. CCC: Neither would I CCC: I've actually seen what they can do CCC: They're certainly fucking terrible CGG: And. Which. Point. Was. It. That. She. Left. You. At. The. Mercy. Of. Scarlet. And. Vigil? If. You. Mean. The. Latest. Event.... I. Was. Perhaps. Distracting. Her.... CGG: .... CCC: The horn thing? CCC: It wasp shortly before then CCC: Back when she left me stranded and under mind control CCC: And after the mind control too CGG: Do. You. Think. You. Could. Have. Listened. To. Her. When. Under. The. Mind. Control? CCC: Yes CGG: .... CCC: It wasp only to the extant that I wasp forced to love Scarlet CCC: I waspn't forced to hate her or you or anyone CCC: Only that I had to atleast keep her in mind CGG: I. Really. Was. Taken. Hard.... CCC: Maybe it's the difference in our personalities CGG: Perhaps. CCC: You were already pretty, uhh, staunch CCC: I'm a bit more free flowing CCC: Like I said, I wasp only made to love her, nothing else CGG: In. Any. Regards. I. Perhaps. Had. Also. Caused. Much. Trouble. Considering. The. Primer. Business.... CGG: While. I. Do. Not. Regret. My. Decision. That. May. Also. Have. Played. A. Factor. In. Her. Mood.... CCC: Yeah, I tried to consider that and simply pass it off CCC: But it got to be too much CCC: She disregarded what Scarlet's done CCC: Played up the fear of Vigil's retaliation when he's actually pretty docile CGG: Aside. From. Tearing. Off. Arms. CGG: And. Eating. One. Human. CCC: Scarlet's orders CGG: On. The. First. One. Yes. CGG: The. Second. One. Was. Likely. The. Result. Of. Harming. Scarlet. CCC: Of course CCC: So that's how that went CGG: I. Think. There. Is. No. Playing. Up. Vigil'S. Part. When. Scarlet. Is. In. Play. CCC: No, not when she's in play CCC: I mean, she's a bitch and he's a lapdog CGG: With. A. Vicious. Bite. CCC: Indeed CCC: Probably took a bit out of that finger -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he waves his now pinky-less hand -- CCC: I know he took a bit out of Eribus CGG: At. The. Very. Least. Even. If. You. Feel. That. The. Descriptions. Were. Over. The. Top. It. At. Least. Kept. You. Ready. Correct? CCC: Better safe than sorry, that's true CCC: I can forgive that CCC: I can't forgive that she's doing the bullshit shipping thing again CCC: Trying to put it in my head that I wasp black for Scarlet CGG: .... CGG: I. Do. Wish. She. Would. Not. Mention. These. Things. Myself.... I. Do. Not. Think. They. Are. Pure. "Bullshit." As. You. Say.... But. She. Still. Does. Not. Understand. That. In. Terms. Of. Romance. Directness. Is. Not. Quite..... CCC: No CCC: It's bullshit CCC: She honestly tried to sell me on my own feelings, again CGG: She. Said. You. And. Aaisha. Would. Be. Flush. Though. Right? CCC: She put the thought in our heads CCC: And so, it became basically inevitable CGG: Do. You. Think. It. Would. Not. Have. Happened. Otherwise? CCC: ...It may not have CCC: We weren't on very good terms around the time that happened CCC: But she put the thought in my head, which I'd resented at the time CCC: And it bothered me CCC: Ever presant in it's annoyingness CCC: Until I actually thought of the relationship CCC: It sunk in and the ship sailed CCC: And it's happening again CCC: With Scarlet this time CGG: The. Problem. Is. She. Is. A. Seer.... At. Least. One. That. Was. Given. Powers. By. This. Game.... CGG: She. Has. A. Sight. We. Do. Not. Have. CCC: And it's been proven that her sight is not perfect CGG: Indeed. This. Is. True. CGG: But. That. Is. Still. Insight. That. She. Has. That. We. Do. Not. Have. CGG: But. We. Can. Still. Choose. CCC: Hardly CCC: I've thought on it CCC: I think I can unbind myself from her visions CCC: Changing the future CCC: In a less Timey Wimey sense CGG: By. Making. Use. Of. Your. Own. Powers? CCC: No CGG: Then. How? CCC: Well, not in a flashy sort of way CCC: I mean CCC: She didn't predict...falling flush for me CGG: .... CCC: I know for damn sure she didn't predict any feelings between me and Scarlet CCC: Unless she wanted all this to happen CGG: I. Do. Not. Think. So. On. That.... CCC: Yeah CCC: Not to overstate my importance or potential CCC: But at least where her visions are concerned, I'm a tad unpredictable CGG: That. Perhaps. May. Be. One. Of. Her. Limitations. CCC: Well it's either her failing or my prowess CGG: Of. Course. She. Had. Expected. Me. To. Fall. For. Her. When. We. First. Met. As. Well.... CGG: So. Perhaps. Her. Vision. Fails. With. Her. Own. Feelings.... CGG: Which. Would. Still. Make. Sense. With. Her. Powers. As. A. Seer. Of. Blood.... CGG: It. Would. Mean.... Even. As. Gods.... These. Powers. Still. Have. Weaknesses. To. Them.... CCC: Clearly CCC: Nothing's perfect CGG: I. Would. Never. Claim. Anything. Was.... CGG: .... CCC: Pfft CGG: Do. Not. Mention. The. Time. That. I. Said. A. Certain. Someone. Was. CCC: No worries CCC: You're not the only one repressing any memory of her CCC: But you've got Libby looking out for you CCC: I've been prodded into a kismisitude with Scarlet CGG: ...I. Am. Not. Going. To. Try. To. Repress. Those. Memories.... I. Can. Not. Just. Simply. Ignore. My. Anger.... But. That. Does. Not. Mean. I. Will. Be. Forced. To. Act. On. It.... CGG: And. As. Far. As. I. Know. Miss. Libby. Only. Ever. Told. Me. You. Were. Only. Black. For. Her. Now.... She. Said. In. Many. Futures. That. I.... CGG: But. I. Will. Not. Let. That. Happen. CCC: ...so she did see it coming? CCC: Nope, fuck it CCC: She didn't CCC: I don't care anymore CCC: Good call CCC: Real proud of you not acting on anger CCC: Work those Princely powers CGG: I. Do. Not. Have. The. Insight. On. That. Power. Yet.... CGG: I. Am. Doing. This. On. My. Own. CCC: Didn't you say destroying anger and stuff? CCC: That's what they did CGG: Yes. But. I. Know. This. Is. Not. That. Power. In. Action.... CGG: And. It. Will. Not. Be. At. The. Time. It. Comes. Up. Again.... CGG: I. Know. What. The. Power. Felt. Like. Before. When. It. Freed. Me.... CGG: This. Is. Just. What. Anyone. Can. Do.... It. Was. Miss. Aaisha. That. Helped. Me.... CCC: The power of being calm? CGG: A. Power. Every. Troll. Would. Have.... Though. I. Am. Hardly. Exactly. Calm.... CGG: I. Still. Feel. Angry.... But. I. Am. Not. Ignoring. It.... I. Am. Not. Trying. To. Suppress. It.... CGG: But. I. Will. Not. Let. It. Dictate. My. Choices.... Nor. My. Passions. CGG: What. Miss. Libby. Says.... I. Believe. They. Were. Ever. Only. Possible. Futures.... We. May. Choose. Those. Futures. Or. We. May. Make. A. Different. Choice. CGG: Just. As. She. Makes. Choices. CGG: Just. As. The. Aaisha. From. A. Different. Future. Made. Choices. CCC: Well, as the time guy, I'm in charge of my own future CGG: What. Makes. That. Different. From. The. Rest. Of. Us? CGG: The. Power. Of. Being. Calm.... The. Power. Of. Being. Charge. Of. Our. Own. Futures.... -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he shrugs -- CCC: Being calm isa power in it's own right CCC: A valuable one CGG: True.... One. I. Should. Master.... CCC: And so far, I've been jerked around by what she's seen CCC: Futures, that leave little choice CGG: But. The. Choices. Are. Still. There. CCC: Of course we make a differant choice in another timeline CCC: That doesn't mean each timeline had the same options CCC: There are a whole slew of unforeseeables involved CCC: Like when factors cloud libby's vision CCC: Events have consequences CCC: Some of those are kind of inescapable CCC: That alternate Aaisha only really had one choice CGG: To. See. Her. Doom..... CGG: To. See. Everyone'S. Doom. CCC: And see /to/ that doom CCC: When she died CCC: She had you stand down and libby with you CCC: If she hadn't, all three of you would have died CCC: That's not a choice CGG: But. It. Was. That. Aaisha'S. Choices. That. Led. To. That. Event.... That. Aaisha. Had. Long. Given. Up. CGG: That. Was. Why. She. Was. A. Seer. Of. Doom. CGG: And. Not. A. Sylph. CCC: so there are differant classes given in differant timelines? CGG: Apparently. So. CGG: More. Than. That. The. Changes. Were. Farther. Back. CGG: That. Aaisha'S. Ancestor. Never. Slayed. The. Empress. CGG: She. Was. Never. Kept. CGG: I. Do. Not. Know. Why. But. The. Future. Was. Changed. From. That. Far. Back. CCC: The flutterbeast effect CGG: I. Suppose. So. CCC: I don't know why that played out differently CGG: I. Wonder. If. That. Serios. Had. The. Same. Reasons. For. Becoming. Aaisha'S. Guard.... CCC: Funnily enough, you could say that wasp the Empress' choice that led to Aaisha's death CCC: Being without rumors of The Disgrace and the developmant that came with CCC: And he probably did CCC: But that must've beena drastic change in her development, and in yours CGG: I. Would. Imagine.... CGG: The. Question. Is. Though.... What. Caused. The. Change? CCC: And that's the million boonbuck question CGG: Was. It. Perhaps. Libby.... Doing. One. Of. Her. Shippings? CGG: .... CCC: ... CCC: She did have quite a bit to say about the subject CGG: One. Swift. Motion. That. Can. Change. Entire. Lifelines. CGG: That. Is. A. Fearsome. Power. Indeed. If. She. Did. Do. That. CCC: Troublesome too CGG: But. I. Still. Believe. She. Is. Working. To. Our. Benefit. CGG: I. Trust. Her. CCC: I still believe it may be only yours CGG: I. Will. Not. Accept. Anything. Less. Than. Everyone'S. Safety. Then. CCC: And so she helps us CCC: Most of us Category:Nyarla Category:Serios